Mercury and Wine
by FreyrFnk
Summary: Collection of open-ended, pointless, erotic one-shots starring Tifa and Rufus. No plots. Sorry for context, I do not actually write Tifa - my partner does so what would be her response is all more 'theoretical' than a direct attempt to convey her.
1. Fantasy

**Pairings: **Rufus / Tifa ; some will have no pairings

**Warnings: **Sexual scenario NC-18 / PWP , Fantasizing, masturbation, erotic imagery

* * *

**Fantasy **

**.**

**.**

Pre-dawn light spilled through sheer white curtains, illuminating the still bedroom in cool grays and a tinge of blue. A body wrapped in white sheets rolled over, face pressing into pillow as blue-gray eyes fluttered open, glazed in arousal beneath swooping veils of black lashes. The air was a kiss of chilled breath against warm skin, fingers curling into sheets as teeth sucked lip between them. Another dream, but he was awake before it progressed into the sweaty debauchery that usually followed. It had been days since he'd seen or spoken with her, and the parting was making itself known in every thought that whizzed through his head was flavored in memories; the feel of skin, lips, fingertips, hair, the scent of her… taste of her… everything. A soft groan parted lips, one hand white knuckled and the other slipping over pillow, tracing whimsical shapes atop white linen. It was his room, his house… everyone had needs. Nothing so strange about that – and his body was _on fire_. It burned and ached, and he could practically feel phantom fingers ghosting across hyper-sensitive skin.

Legs shifted, parted as one knee bent and curled upward; hiking ups from bed a spare distance. Soft, white pants stretched taunt across the awkward adjustment as sheets were tossed back and away. Silver popped wide, lips parting in a shocked 'o' as breath rushed out when fingertips brushed roughly against one nipple. Oh… that really was… Bottom lip was clutched between teeth once more, a hum of pleasured surprise reverberating from throat as those testing fingers searched out more sensitive places in a ghosting, twirling dance down ribcage and to hipbone. Flashes of dream and past flickered in mind's eye as lids fluttered to half-mast, digits toying with the hem of pants before slipping beneath._ Lips were on his, coy fingers waltzing across skin in a dangerous tease that had hums and groans of pleasure spilling for like liquid. Crimson eyes locked to his with that devious little smirk curling plush lips when those fingers found the edge of pants and tugged down. _Hand slipped beyond the boundary of cloth, fingers slithering tentatively down the underside of hard flesh. Slowly, barely touching before wrapping around and sliding back up, recalling how she touched him. Feather light, then more firm – an experimental twist that had air gushing out and eyes falling closed. He could_ smell_ her perfume, feel hair sliding across skin and those lips grinning against his jaw. _Yes…_ Thumb brushed across the top as fingertips teased bottom, across the length of bulging vein – sliding away in favor of knuckle and thumb brushing up and across the crown; sliding away with beading moisture. A jolt of pleasure as pressure was increased, the mind slurring action repeated as face was turned into pillow – teeth clamping loosely into the plush object. Moans were soaked in by feather and cloth, occasionally ghosted by open mouthed gasps and soft whimpers.

He would've made for quite the licentious sight, should someone walk in. With face buried into pillow, free hand curled desperately into it, the other stroke arousal into inferno between parted thighs as chest pressed down into mattress; back arched and pelvis hoisted off of the bed, occasionally dipping downward in subconscious desire for more friction than teasing strokes allowed. _Teeth nipped a trail down neck and across clavicle, tongue darting out to moisten at taste skin while fingernails drew anarchy across shoulders and arms, circling beneath and across ribs to brush against sensitive nipples. He wanted to touch her, but wrists were bound in soft, silken fabric – to the frame above his head. _Arousal whiplashed lightening down spine, settling in a pool of heat in the small of back. _Yesss… bound ,tied up – at her mercy and unable to touch her. It was sweet, delicious – sensual torture that had back arching up and begs for more contact spilling from parted lips. _Fingers made a detour, across what little inside of thigh was available, unsatisfied with the lack of sensation, twisting back to slide across soft sacs. Back arched downward, burying sternum against bed as toes curled inward and a wayward moan escaped through parted lips before he could bite down on the pillow again. Flush stained cheeks in fervor as fingertips further explored this new, ridiculous sensitivity. Cupping, sliding, rolling and hips were grinding down, burying hard length against mattress while those fingers were distracted.

Another moan, ardent but lost into the depths of the pillow as palm slid flat and back up length. Hips picked up pace, rolling and grinding steadily down into the semi-smooth texture of palm. Finger occasionally brushing, wrapping around for a taunting twist or tug and mind was spiraling out of control with flashing images of erotic couplings. _Lips were on him, sliding agonizingly slow down hard length, bringing back to an arch and lips parting in an 'o' when tongue slid along under side and twisted half around. Fingertips dances around thighs, glided against sensitive testicles that had knees drawing up and toes curling under in ardor. Yes, please don't stop. Slow, agonizing as mouth slid back to crown, tongue sliding across tip and a fierce suck that had him gasping and moaning – then that mouth was gone. Forsaking him in favor of moving up, splattering abdomen with sharp bites and soothing kisses or the caress of tongue._ Pants were kicked to the floor as he rolled to his back, fingers grasping at the edge of sheet to tug it close, though body was still exposed to the chill kiss of morning. Hand skimmed up stomach, following contours as though physically tracing the path he'd envisioned those lips taking. Free hand gripped into the pillow, twisted above his head craned back at an impossible angle with eyes fluttered shut.

To think, fantasies could bring such a reaction. Yet after days of no contact, of tempting dreams – and refusing himself indulging in such… activities; it could really be no surprise. Blood was heavy with unspent passion and sides were heaving in the heat of fantasy. Yes, if he was going to give in to the urge it was going to be with maximum effort because just stopping to think what he was doing – imaging had cheeks flushing crimson and chapped lips – raw from gnawing teeth – were parted around whispered groans. Hand was back on himself, a stead up and down slide of wrist as heels dug into mattress and arm slipped beneath the back of head, bringing his vision down where mercury watched ministrations in a daze for but a moment before slipping shut again. _Hands were untied, finally free to traverse voluptuous figure and caress full breasts. Yes, she was atop him now, grinding down against groin and bracing hands against pectorals. Her back arched when hands deviated, fingertips gliding down stomach and ghosting across thighs. Crimson looked down at him through slit lids, a blush staining cheeks as attention turned inward. Teeth bit into bottom lip, silver never leaving face as it twisted with pleasure and head rolled back, spilling hair tickling across his legs. Up she shifted, leaving enough space for devious hands to slide between thighs, fingers rubbing gently, teasingly across damp skin before pressing inside. He drank in her delicious moan, curling digits with a smirk just to watch back arch sharply and breath catch in lungs. He was biting his own lip, teasing thigh with one hand and coaxing out pungent desire that lit the air with a tang of sex with the other. Her own hands were slipping down, licentious eyes fixed on his digits ghosted over breasts and down stomach, a taunting smirk curling swollen lips with those fingers brushed across his busy hands, then coiled tight around wrists. In a moment they were pinned above him and she was grinding back down, breaking moans through lips and fluttering eyes. Torso pressed against her's as hips rocked upward in search of more friction. Only for that quest to be denied as thighs tensed, holding hips at bay and earning her a pleading whimper. Why? But her mouth was next to his ear, whispering sweet demands for more of those begs. Hellfire was lit through synapses, desire coiling in gut as moans wafted out when struggling against the restraint she'd put on his body prove fruitless. _Body rolled over, chin braced atop pillow as lips parted in soft groans. Eyes clenched shut with the intensity of fantasy as hips rolled down into the steady pump of hand. Shit, yes. So close… Euphoria was building, slamming through rushing blood and fluttering heartbeat, the tell-tale tingle of pleasure beginning to build at the base of spine, gushing warmth through an already heated body – though it somehow felt like ice.

**END **


	2. Studious Scandal

**Pairings: **Rufus / Tifa

**Warnings: **PWP, erotic imagery

* * *

**Studious Scandal**

**.**

**.**

The leather chair was big enough to seat two people comfortably, side by side, perhaps a bit over sized for the purpose it served in the small study. However, it was proving quite useful to the lanky figure stretched out across it, back sunk deep into the seat and one leg tossed over an arm. His head was supported by a pillow that was propped up by one arm tucked beneath it, the other hand holding a book that was only half being read. Books. Useful for so many things – studying and learning all kinds of things – but this one was full of notes – scribbles in the margins with some things highlighted and others blacked out completely. A book of ideas – to keep things from getting… boring. Gray eyes flicked up from it, lip pinched between teeth, always so hard to read these damned things, they always left heat flushing through his body just imagining the potentials for the scenarios they proposed.

Evening sunlight filtered through the window, spilling across white suit and warming lightly flushed skin. The book was dropped atop the table nearby, hand returning to rest atop his stomach. So many ideas, swirling around. Endless it would seem and the more he read the more avenues were opened to find more things to read. All of it kept safe in a little box stored beneath his bed. Cheh. How ironic, to be an adult yet still be required to hide such things, but snooping Turks were worse than overbearing parents. The last thing he needed was them accidentally seeing one of them. No. Reno would never shut up about it. A smirk toyed at lips as eyes fell closed, body dropping lax in the lazy, quiet evening. The top buttons of shirt were undone, for once he was without vest and double layered coats – sitting around demanded comfort and he was expecting no guests so why dress up?

_Perfume lingered on the air, ignited languorous senses and drawing a hum from throat. So familiar, so tempting. That smell that brought back memories of Junon_. A smirk teased across lips, lids closed, dark lashes swooping shadows down cheek bones. Finger tips slid across them, ghosting as though recalling a phantom touch, sliding down chin and back to the buttons of his shirt. One, two, three, four… each popping with a deft twist of fingertips and baring fair skin unblemished despite past traumas. Cloth was brushed away, as hand slid across abdominals and back up pectorals before skittering down to a belt that was quickly undone, hips rising as it was jerked away and tossed to the floor. Slacks were undone, shoved down a bare few inches and he was palming the growing bulge tucked beneath soft boxers. Toes curled in socks, head arching back as lip was sucked into teeth. Ahn, it was like delicious torture, teasing and barely touching and it was tempting to tease and taunt his own body until it was unbearable. The light friction between circling palm, rolling hard length across abdomen between skin and the fabric of boxers was enough to have pants vibrating from lungs. Boxers were shoved down, releasing heated skin to air that felt chilled, fingers wrapping about himself and tugging, slowly, up and down, still teasing until muscles were quaking and hips rolling up in seductive circles.

_The door opened softly, the airy clicks of heels dragging desire soaked eyes to her. A shiver coursed the length of his spine, sending waves of desire lapping about already intense heat. Eyes raked up and down her, long hair – so soft – those eyes hazing with desire as they watched him; his hand parting from hardened flesh to brush fingertips up and down it ; driven by the expression of parted pout and drooping lids. Down silver flicked, to the dress that was hardly anything at all. Clinging in all the right places and sheer, transparent save for in the select few places that mattered. He practically moaned at the sight but she was shifting, slinking toward him with hips rocking in that delectable sway and lips curling in a capricious smile. Yes, closer, closer and she was above him – dropping low as fingers raked through his hair, tugging back to bare his throat. Another moan, and those lips were on his – for but a second before they brushed down chin and straight to clavicle where teeth grazed over bone and had him sucking in a breath. He murmured her name, and those fingers were twining around his hand, rewrapping it about himself as she became the puppeteer for his pleasure. She wanted to see him touch himself, she said, whispering into his ear and he was moaning for her, arm lax as she moved her hand from his and he watched crimson flicker down to observe each caress and touch. 'Tifa.' _

Hips shifted, a gasp parting through lips that escalated to a moan – unrestrained and perhaps a bit too loud. A storm of pleasure whiplashed through body, tingles of ecstasy turning bone to jelly and leaving muscles supine in the indention of the chair. Shivers traced up and down, colors waltzing in the black of eye lids. So good… far too quick but oh so good. Fingers caressed softening flesh a moment, mellowed eyes flicking open as it was drawn away, raising hand to vision. White dribbled down the bend of index to thumb, he watched it traverse slowly across fair skin, musing silently on nothing but curiosity brought hand to lips. He paused, eyes falling, no one was there to see. Tongue slid out, gliding slowly, sensuously to pick up the bead of fluid. Lust. It was the only way he could describe the tang, strange and exotic but familiar – a phantom taste that'd lingered on Tifa's lips. Rufus shivered, biting his lip though he did nothing to chase the imagery away.

_So good. She was moving again, moving away but hands on her wrist stopped her, playful eyes full of intent fixed upon crimson. 'Now, now Miss Lockheart, where are you going? Don't just run off… play with me some more.' A purr a coo and she was drawn back in, shifting closer as he tugged her in for a kiss. Already hard again, he wanted her. Wanted to feel her, be inside of her. Fingers slid over the dress, damn but it was hot. The hem was brushed up, pushed out of the way as pads brushed across the clasp of garter, flicking them open just long enough to pull down panties – and clasps were replaced. He tugged one thigh across his shoulders, urging her to perch on knees above him. The look his shot was heated, coiled desire and arousal burning like magma deep in blue-gray. A nip to inner thigh, tongue dragging from there to clit, fingers kneading toned backside before grazing down thighs to toy at the texture of lace edged stockings. So hotttt, she was temptation personified and he wanted more. Tongue and lips, kissing sucking and licking to draw out her moans – cries for more. Beg, he wanted her to beg him and she did and it was delicious and fingers were slipping in, mouth still at work to make her scream while sliding oh-so-slowly in and out, curling forward sporadically to send her back into an arch and fingers fisting into blonde hair. Yess, just like that – don't stop – there, there. But he did stop and she whimpered and heated eyes demanded to know why but he traced moist lips with a finger, smirk curling them as he looked up at her through fanned lashes. 'Ride me… I want to feel you.' Heat everywhere threatening to engulf them both as he urged her back and down until he was inside and he gasped because it was hot and body quivered with the desire to move – but she had the reigns this way and mischief was alight in glazed crimson. A slow, swiveling grind, circling hips as palm braced themselves on his chest. Moans tangled in unison, utterances of the others names and groans of how good it felt. Hands were at her hips, his own swiveling in a rolling grind to accompany or counteract her own motions. Abruptly she would change, bounce and the world would spin with the quickening of pace but as quick as it started it would stop – return to sensual dawdling pace. She asked if he liked it, yes. Yes he liked it very much but she should go faster because he couldn't breathe and heart was threatening to burst free and he wanted to fucking slam her down and pound her but he couldn't – wouldn't because this was delicious. He told her, voiced those thoughts and it was oh so worth it for the expression on her face – the fracture in steady pace. He smirked, urging her faster and harder – please because it was too much. She arched back, changing the angle and he almost screamed at the abrupt intensity such minimal change caused. She was bouncing again, voice a staccato of breaths and moans that hitched with every fall that was met with a sharp, shallow thrust up. He bit his lip, watching breasts and face and hair and eyes, as hands slithered up and down hips and thighs, grasping and clutching. But he needed fucking more. Up he surged, shocking her into stillness but it was a kiss that filled the ceasefire, offering only enough leeway for him to curl hands beneath her, hoist her up and he was shifting, standing. Wall, needed a fucking wall._

Rufus gasped, yes. They should definitely try that sometime – hnngg but was it as easy as fantasy led one to believe? Hand slowed its caresses, eyes peeling open to stared dazedly a the ceiling. **"Tifaaaaa…" **She wasn't here – but he wanted to touch her not a phantom, wanted to throw her across the table and… oh. The things he wanted to do to her. The things those fucking books kept teaching him could be done.

_Her back was pressed against the wall, arms tossed around his neck and an absolutely terrifying expression in her eyes. Beckoning him, tempting and daring and all to ready to be on the receiving end. He kissed her again, hoisting hips higher as he slipped inside, rolling hips short and quick – shallow – teasing never quite all the way. Tongues danced, slid against each other and he wondered if she could taste herself on his lips. It sent a curious shiver down spine, brought eyes to a close when the kiss was broken for oxygen. She wanted more, she wanted him deeper. He obliged, thrusting in slow, creeping and devastating until they were flush together. She gasped, hummed approval as he slid back out, in again only slightly faster. Again and again, until she was writhing and fucking demand he go faster or she'd take it herself. Another shiver, he'd like to be on the end of that. Being thrown down by her, taken advantage of by her… _

But that was a fantasy for another time… Back pressed into the seat of chair, shoulders jutting as he moaned aloud to the room. Yes, that could wait for another time. A little idea to ponder on later…. For now, there was wall sex to be had.

_The end came with a chorus of moans and the slowing of racing hips. He thought his legs might give, but they made it back to the chair, collapsing in a heap with her atop him. Still clothed, both of them. It was … sexy in a strange way. Almost as though this were a spontaneous rendezvous out of nowhere. He was kissing her, holding her, running hands through her hair._

But if only it wasn't just a fantasy… now he had an even bigger mess to clean up… fingers spiraled through the liquid pooled on his stomach. Dazed and far too lazy to make what would be a cautious journey to the desk for the tissues. Maybe he should have grabbed those before starting in on this.


	3. Office Lingo

**Pairings: **Rufus / Tifa

**Warnings: **Erotic imagery, PWP, spanking

* * *

**Office Lingo**

**.**

**.**

The lodge was blissfully empty, only being disturbed by the open and close of the front door that summoned Rufus from down the hall like a bell-chime. Eyes were carefully masked, demeanor entirely business when he set eyes on Tifa – though it didn't stop the shiver from running up and down his spine at taking her in. Business again. Which meant crisp black and white and heels and that perfume and shit but she was lucky he had self-control. A snug fitting blouse with a ruffled, buttoned front that dipped down neckline without being racy was tucked into a skirt more gray than black. A sharp squared fold closed the skirt in the front – instead of a zipper buttons held the two halves overlapping. Suspenders brought eyes trailing back to the blouse and up to ruby eyes and he was smirking, all confidence as he strutted up to her – though he wondered if she could see through it.

"_Miss Lockheart_, please, step into my office."

Voice a purr as eyes slid back down, as though clothing made no difference. The door was opened, gray back to face and messily pinned hair as he opened the way for her, tapping a folder that was purely theatrical to his chest as she swept by. Confusion was on her face, a question in her eyes. Such formalities had never been extended before but he knew she must have some inkling that this wasn't just a business meeting. Not at all… he just wanted to see her dressed like that. He turned to follow her and heart palpitated as groan was bit back behind teeth as eyes slid down swaying hips and the taunt pull of fabric across ass, to the hem of skirt where began a classy black seam down the backs of stockings that vanished into those fucking Oxfords that made him want to bend her over right there. The most devilish little bit of red, the heel itself, and the rest was crisp black. He hoped she wouldn't be upset over the deception, but it was more _fun _this way. Smirk returned he slunk his way around her, to the front of the desk where folder was dropped to one side and he propped himself against the front. She wanted to know what sort of meeting this ways, another briefing is what she expected… but all she received was a confident smirk and eyes sliding over the attire she donned.

"Ne, I thought I asked you to stop distracting me so, _Miss Lockheart._"

There was a pout on his lips, eyes burning behind the half-assed attempt at veiling intent. Yes, he could see the suspicion now but he wasn't going to just _tell _her, no. He leaned forward, face instantly serious and eyes glimmering.

"So I'm afraid, since you seem not to have made any effort to dress less provocatively…" Closer, she was getting ready to retaliate he could see it in crimson, the way muscles tensed and fingers twitched – probably with the instinctive desire to punch. But his lips were by her ear, smirk pulling them taunt as eyes flickered to peripheral to study the side of her face.

"I'm going to have to punish you." Oh shit. Tensed, ruby eyes wide and hands had both of hers pinned behind her back. Not that there was any belief he could actually hold her, but the electricity that crackled on too-thin air made it quite plain she didn't seek escape. Lips traced kisses along her jaw as he turned them and led her backwards into the desk, hands still holding fast to hers as teeth grazed along the shell of ear, tugging the dainty earring between lips.

"You make me so… _hard…_" Lips brushed her cheek, smirk still coiling lips and eyes blazing with contained fire as he slipped one leg between her knees, grinding hips down against her thigh and watching as lids almost closed atop ruby. Lips brushed hers but didn't remain in their journey to torture the other side of neck and whisper across ear.

"Especially when you dress like that…" A deft rolling grind of hips, lip sucked between teeth.

"I just want to _fuck _you." Another grind and teeth were nipping at skin, sucking at the junction of throat and jaw, and gliding nose across the sharp angle of bone back to lips. He leaned forward, urging her back until spine was arched and hands finally released one wrist, free hand wrapping against her back to support the sharp angle. The other guided her hand forward, urging palm skyward and lacing fingers with hers, crotch ground against her palm, his own hand closing in a cuff, guiding hers to the same end. Fingers were in his hair, crimson hidden beneath black lashes and they parted for air but he gave her barely a moment's paused before fingers were leaving her hand, flicking open buttons to make way for feathering kisses fluttering across clavicle, follow the ridge of scar and down between breasts as eyes took in peaking bits of lace pulled over nude fabric that the opened blouse revealed. He groaned in appreciation, leaving her shirt tucked in and the last several buttons done in favor of tracing fingertips across that lace. Both hands slid around to cup ass, as lips abandoned their kissing in favor of smirking down at her again when she groaned out disapproval at his stopping.

"Patience _Miss Lockheart _I'll have you screaming and begging me soon…" Coo, purring out liquid honey and heat and crimson fluttered open, pupils dancing between slits and saucers as she gazed up at him, hand still twined in his hair dragging him down for a kiss. Rufus indulged in those lips, that mouth, as hands squeezed and kneaded backside before sliding around, toying with the buttons of skirt that they abandoned in favor of the feel of skin, warm, flushed skin and then up to breasts. Regardless of the bray, fingers still danced over them, cupped beneath and skittered down ribs. Every movement and touch brought moans, her back arching forward from the teasing as tongues waltzed a battle between parted lips. Teeth grazed bottom lip as he drew back, she followed forward, daring in her eyes that brought a smirk to his face.

"Turn around, _Miss Lockheart._" Confusion but his hands at her hips urged her to turn, and she did, and he was flush against her back, lips at her ear and hard length pressed against backside. He heard her gasp, as he ground hips against her, arms around her middle, chin pressed into shoulder he urged her forward until palms pressed flat against the top of desk. Lips ghosted by her ear, nipping harshly at neck and down to shoulder.

She pressed back against him, bringing a smirk to thin lips.

"Patience…" A coo on a promise as hands abandoned fondling breasts in favor of swooping down sides and legs to the hem of skirt. She was looking over her shoulder and silver met red in a spark of heat as skirt was shimmied up thighs, folded end over end until he had it neatly tucked above the curve of ass. Hands slid down away from fabric, across soft skin veiled in scanty lace and down the backs of thighs, his faces was inches from hers brushing lips across her temple.

"Ready for your punishment?" Another blackened purr and eyes were sneering at hers, heat boiling to blistering temperatures in sapphire, but he was moving away, a hand between her shoulder blades urging her forward until chest lay top desk, hands to the side and fingers splayed. She smirked at him, commented on his forwardness – but words tapered into a moan as fingers brushed along exposed skin, teasing as they drifted between slightly parted thighs, skimming across lace is brief rubbing circles before pulling away – palm resting flat against ass. His head craned to one side, eyes flickering over and her own followed – to land in a place where once prized chessboard sat – now hosting support to a tall mirror that gave her easy view of herself bent forward over the desk, as in air and looming behind and just to one side, digits still tracing circles on her ass. He looked thoughtful, devious and when their eyes met in the reflection she felt heat rush from nose to toes at the promise in those eyes. One hand still rested between shoulders, as though holding her down, though there was no force behind it, she bit her lip as hand pulled away from her ass – only to come hurtling back with a sharp 'slap' ringing around the room that was quickly chased by a moan that had shivers dancing beneath his skin. Crimson fluttered half closed, but she wanted to _watch _because it was somehow ridiculously sexy watching him take command without giving her time to protest.

Again that hand came down, again she moaned, fingers curling into fists atop the desk and toes tensing with the shifting weight. Again. She gasped, always the same spot and it was more sensitive with every contact of skin. Again and desire was coiling hot in stomach, insides writhing with pleasure and brain reeling at how _wrong _but _delicious _the scenario was. How easily she'd been played into it, and it brought a lust drunk smile to full lips. Palm brushed against reddened skin, silver eyes never veering from her reflection in the mirror. She enjoyed it, and every moan and slap of skin had him squirming in restricting clothes but he wouldn't stop, not until the other cheek matched this one. Soothing fingers jumped to the other side, skimming briefly before a lightning fast swat had her moaning and wriggling beneath him and he bit his lip, eyes fluttering at the sound as hand came down again, a third time and a fourth. Blazer and coat where nowhere in sight, having been foregone though vest, shirt and tie still remained, tucked neatly into slacks straining against arousal. Lips were by her ear, arching over her body though refusing the contact she squirmed for.

"Your moans sound so delicious, do you like me spanking you _Miss Lockheart_?" Breath was so well controlled, reigning in the urge to just pound her when an approving moan was all that left her lips, hips shuffling and lip pulled between teeth. Both hands were on ass now, as he drew away and bent down, peppering sensitive skin with airy kisses and dragging tongue down the back of thigh until it met with the tops of stockings. Thumbs traced beneath the edge of panties, following the curve until palms cupped beneath buttocks and tips of those digits skimmed across damp fabric. He sighed out, a groan of approval – fingers brushing between thighs to tease out desire that memory brought phantom tastes to tongue.

"So wet… do you want me?" Yes, she did – wanted to feel him. The feeling was mutual but just smirked at the admission, brushing lips against skin as fingers tugged fabric out of the way. A gasp left her when tongue flicked against sensitive regions, crimson fluttering shut when lips joined tongue and soon had her moaning in ardor. More, stop teasing but he pulled back at her pleas, a blast of cool breath causing body to jolt as eyes snapped wide. Oh. But fingers were tugging fabric back in place, rubbing back over it so light it was hard to tell if he was touching her or if she imagined it –but he was standing, fingers working at belt and then slacks, until erection was free and he was stepping closer to her, eyes downcast and smirk still on lips. Not inside, not yet; as head pressed against here, then down, sliding between thighs as he bent over her, hands taking hold of wrists and lips by her ear – barely grazing shell and she could hear the control slipping to desire but he wouldn't give it up easily.

"Better beg me _Miss Lockheart _ or I won't be convinced of how badly you want me." She moaned again and he was rubbing against her, hips rolling forward and back in a slow, slow grind that sent waves of pleasure down her spine when he groaned against her ear. Stop teasing, she wanted him. Oh so badly, wanted to feel him. But he wasn't listening, every plea had him slowing, almost drawing away only to come back at her whimper.

"Where? You'll have to tell me where you want me." Inside. Stop teasing, please.

"Inside? You want my _cock _inside of you?" Shitttt. Hearing such profane language breaking past those well-mannered lips almost did her in right there but the bite at her neck had her gasping and brain dropping back to reality. Yes, yes, that was exactly what she wanted. But he pulled away and she almost whimpered again, moisture having soaked through thin fabric had it clinging to her almost suffocating but fingers were tugging it out of the way – brushing teasingly against her and she had to bite her lip, body shuddering at the contact.

He wasn't looking at the mirror anymore, but she was and she watched him; gaze transfixed down as he slipped inside of her, head vanishing and he stopped. Hips swiveled and she moaned, eyes rolling back and whimpering as he pulled out, only to press in again, another swivel and out. Back in, father this time, forging into tight heat with a slow intent and she could feel every inch that filled her inside. Fuck she was going to die from pleasure, she knew it – he would probably die of restraint. Breathing was uneven, but he refused to give in to instinct. Even when bodies were flush, he remained still, eyes flicking to the mirror with inferno raging in them, taking in flushed cheeks and half-mast eyes with boiling crimson peering from beneath ebony lashes. Yes. He slid back out, halfway before hips were moving forward again, back out, pace never changing though the angle alternated with every forward push. Searching, out and in until he hit that spot and she practically shouted. There. Right there and he smirked in success, grinding forward, rubbing, teasing that spot that had her writing in front of him on the desk, pushing back against him seeking more contact but hands held fast at hips and prevented her from moving too much.

"Patience, patience, we'll get there but I'm going to indulge in _fucking _you until you scream my name, beg me to make you come." Brain was out of commission, thoughts halted mid track with those arrogant words coiled tight with breathless arousal.

He watched himself again, bumping inside of her with short, slow thrusts as begs and moans and groans of ardor filled the air. Yes, keep up the pace. Her body was burning up but traced with rivers of ice and breathing was airy, staccato pants as she felt the peak nearing – so close and she was about to fall over the precipice when he pulled out and it was gone. Slipping through her fingers with a discontent whimper and eyes shooting over her shoulder, meeting with silver hazed over in lust. Fuck. Without warning he slammed in to her and she did scream then, a keening wail of surprise and pleasure that shook the entirety of her body. Out so slowly, only to slam back again. Again and again and again and her throat was raw from shouting but lips were parted in a smile, eyes closed. More, more. Just like that, faster, but the alternating slow and fast kept her from orgasm so well. A final slam in, he was bending over her, breaths gasps and sides heaving, blonde hair plastered to forehead and eyes half closed. He ground forward, slow, swiveling hips and drinking up every moan she had to offer but it wasn't enough. They both wanted more, but he wasn't done indulging yet, reveling in those pleas of faster, giving her only shallow half thrusts that made him want to shout out her name but he restrained himself. He was arched back, eyes fixed on himself vanishing inside of her with every thrust, slow at first, swiveling hips and only gradually working up to a quick, steady, sharp space that had her moaning and shouting. Again, and again and again until head fell back and eyes drifted closed – restrain was blown away on the winds as pleasure peaked and swayed, his own groans joining hers with garbled praise for how good she felt, telling her to beg for him, asking her if she liked it – like this, demanding an answer and moaning approval when she answered. Again and again and again until orgasm came sharp and hard, like a punch to the gut and he was doubling forward when muscles contracted around him and a senseless shout and twin moans filling the once-silence of the office.

Rufus jolted up in bed with a groan as hot moisture spilled into loose boxers. Cheeks flushed and brain still lost in the fantasies of dream, it wasn't until he'd fallen back against his pillow and orgasm began to wane, pleasure backing away from senses that became alert with the tensing of body. Blue-gray snapped open, lips parting before he was up again – gazing down at the wet stain that brought heat and embarrassment and confusion and… fuck that was a dream? He almost wanted to cuss, to break something but just imagining it had arousal returning and he had to bite his lip to force thoughts away as he scrambled from the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. The fuck was that? He'd… he… cheeks flared crimson as he shirked soiled clothes with a scowl; shower already on full blast. The fuck was that shit? But… he couldn't stop the wonder from returning as he moved to step beneath icy water, more flashes, the way she'd moaned for him… the way he'd spoken to her… would she really enjoy something like that? Heat rushed through his body and with a start he realized he was hard again and still wasn't in the shower. Rufus bit his lip, eyes shifting to the bathroom door; she was there, sleeping just on the other side…

Sheets were jerked back and he was on her, pinning her to the bed with a forceful kiss, nipping at lips and sliding tongue between them when they parted. It was a hell of a way to wake up, to the sight of a desire crazed blonde grinding down against her and kissing her for all he was worth. Half asleep, probably thinking herself dreaming, she moaned into his mouth and he drank it up as hips shimmied their way between thighs. She moaned again, arching up against him but lips were gone from hers and crimson tracked his haphazard shift down her body as hands tugged down shorts and panties, legs drew up and they were removed, tossed away and lips were on her, tongue sliding and flicking and lips closing around clit, tongue swirling around it and fire was everywhere, boiling blood as thumbs grazed on either side of his lips. Already half mad with the vestiges of dream bringing flashes of screams and moans and begs, how real it all felt – mixed with the tang of her taste on his tongue; it was no surprise teasing was quickly abandoned as he scaled back up her body. Tifa was rid of her shirt and those lips latched onto breasts, nipping and sucking at one nipple and then another until she was moaning and grinding back against him. Hands clutching at thighs abandoned them as he shifted farther up, lips crashing against hers in a desperate tango while he fumble in a drawer for a condom. Reality, unlike fantasy – came with barriers and as much as he wanted to just shove himself inside of her, this was necessary. Packaging was torn open, the little latex protector rolled on and he was pulling back, eyes locked with hers as he adjusted her hips and guided himself inside with a groan. He watched himself vanish inside of her, head lolling against shoulder and lip sucked between teeth as he thrust inside again and again. Her moans drove him onward, but soon bodies were melded, his arms slipping beneath hers for hands to cup at shoulders as hips ground forward again and again, rolling inside, hitting that spot over and over until she was screaming, legs wrapped tight around his hips and hands tugging harshly at hair. More. Her head arched back, bearing throat that he latched onto with a vicious suck and then kissed up and down, nipping at burning skin before making a path for her ear. "Hnn, so good… feel… so… good." Panting and she moaned, eyes closed and wondering if this was a dream or reality because there was no time for thought when pleasure was dragging coherence to the depths of a boiling sea.

"Come for me…"

And oh but she did, orgasm ripping through the both of them ferociously and with a groan he collapsed atop of her. Both panting for much needed oxygen as adrenaline and endorphins overloaded bodies trembling in the wake of such heated coupling. So spur of the moment, desperate and quick and harsh and lacking foreplay and teasing but all the more intense for it and it was a moment before bodies disjoined, spent condom tossed away and they were curling back together with sleep jerking them back into darkness and bliss in the aftermath of pleasure.


End file.
